Protege a tu Princesa
by Rose of Dark
Summary: -Todos los que conoces podrían morir en seis meses. Y todo depende de lo que tú decidas. ¿Pero estas segura de que quieres salvar a este mundo? ¿O quieres destruirlo? Solo tú puedes contestar eso, mi querida Wayini.- Y así, ellas supieron que tenian miles de vidas en sus manos.
1. Chapter 1

El mundo. ¿Qué es el mundo? Tan lleno de misterios e incógnitas que no somos capaces de responder aun con el avance del tiempo. A pesar de todo tratamos de vivir nuestra día a día en él. Intentamos sobrevivir e intentamos ser felices.

Desgraciadamente nunca podremos desaparecer todas las "maldades" de este mundo. La maldad siempre estará presente en esta tierra. Ya sea por algo como lo era el deseo puro de vivir, o el egoísmo de ignorar a los demás.

Este mundo tan lleno de violencia y asesinatos, ¿realmente vale la pena vivirlo?

¿Realmente estas dispuesto a soportar lo que el destino traerá para ti?

Cosas como esta pueden ser fácilmente contestadas por un niño. Y muy debatidas por una persona a la avanzada edad. Pero finalmente cuando más se intensifican es cuando entramos a la adolescencia. La edad en la que cambiamos toda nuestra forma de pensar.

Pero a pesar de llegar a esta era conflictiva, los humanos vivimos en paz hasta cierto punto en esta tierra. Más todo eso se verá arruinado con la llegada de "ellos".

¿Qué son "ellos"? Nadie lo sabe. Y yo no seré quien te lo diga.

Toda esta historia empezó el día en que ellos llegaron. El día en que ellos se hartaron de nuestras matanzas y guerras. Decidieron actuar. Decidieron darle a este mundo una lección.

El día 29 de septiembre, esto fue lo que toda la humanidad tuvo que escuchar.

¿Cómo lo escucharon y entendieron a pesar de todas sus diferencias de idioma? Nadie lo sabe. Lo único que saben fue como esa voz en su cabeza, de pronto empezó a hablar.

 _"Hola. Ahora mismo te deberás estar preguntando. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué haces en mi mente? Tranquilo es algo perfectamente normal. Ahora mismo hemos interferido en tus pensamientos para darles un mensaje._

 _A partir del día de mañana empezara el conteo. Tienen 6 meses para encontrarlas si quieren formar parte de su decisión. Encuentren a sus queridas "Wayini". Ellas son niñas relativamente normales, con problemas en su vida que las han llevado a dudar sobre su propia existencia en este mundo. Elegidas luego de ser observadas durante cierto tiempo._

 _La vida de su nación dependerá entre la decisión de su "Wayini". A cada país se le fue asignado una chica, las "Wayini". Si ella decide salvar a la humanidad, se volverá en un ángel que defenderá a su nación de cualquier guerra. Si ella decide destruirla se volverá en el demonio que arrasara con todo en su país._

 _Explicando mejor, cuando las "Wayini" tomen su decisión, se volverán un lindo huevo que esperara por su evolución. Serán como la bomba de un contador, el cual detonara pasados los 6 meses. Tomen a las "Wayini" como un regalo de nuestra parte._

 _Pero…_

 _Sí llegan a ser 50 huevos de demonio. Sí nos damos cuenta que 50 niñas prefirieron destruir a todas las personas que conocían y no conocían. Nos dará igual que también existan huevos de ángeles. Destruiremos todo su mundo._

 _Cuiden a su querida "Wayini". Las necesitaran."_

A partir de ese momento, todo el mundo se volvió loco para buscar a la que sería su predilecta "Wayini".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La campana sonó.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y empecé con la rutina de siempre. En ese momento vi cómo se me acerco Sora, una compañera.

-¡Momoko! ¿Es cierto que no vendrás a mi fiesta?- se notaba la preocupación fingida en su voz -No creo que sea lo mismo sin ti. Después de todo, planificamos esto juntas-.

-No te preocupes, es solo que no me gustan esa clase de eventos-.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Solo es una fiesta para festejar que acabaron los exámenes. Siempre aceptas participar en los eventos escolares y siempre eres elegida para dirigir a los grupos de actividades. ¿Entonces por qué no te gustan los eventos cuando no tienen nada que ver con la escuela?

 _Porque no podría mantener la farsa durante tanto tiempo._

-Es solo que tengo que llegar pronto a casa para cuidar a mi hermana menor. No soporto la idea de dejarla sola- Eso en parte era verdad, pero la realidad es que Kuriko era de las pocas personas con las que podía actuar normal.

-Así que es eso…- Sora me sonrió –No te preocupes, lo comprendo. Veo que después de todo si eres tan buena como dicen los rumores-.

Decidí parar la plática antes de que llegáramos al tema de mis queridos rumores.

Me despedí de todos mis compañeros y partí hacia mi hogar, durante el camino, solo pude perderme en mis pensamientos.

Odiaba mi monotonía. Siempre era lo mismo. Era salir de casa, ponerse la máscara y empezar a actuar. Todos me veían como la chica linda, la chica perfecta. Pero en el fondo no lo soportaba. ¿Acaso no lo entienden? La perfección solo es efímera.

-Ya la viste, es Momoko, la chica que participo en la mayoría de los eventos del festival de primavera, pero al final ni siquiera fue el día en que se organizó- Dijo una chica de ojos azules.

-Es verdad, solo los ayuda a organizarlo, pero en realidad no tiene ningún interés en ir el día final- Dijo una chica castaña.

-Ella de verdad es una gran persona, no importa lo que digan, puede que no vaya nunca al evento final pero ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás con una sonrisa- Dijo una chica rubia.

-Dicen que le ofrecieron participar en el comité del consejo estudiantil pero al final se negó- Dijo la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?!- La chica de ojos azules se sorprendió –Eso no me lo esperaba, usualmente ella participa en todo pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca la he visto realmente interesarse por algo-.

-No lo había notado, es verdad ella nos ayuda en todo pero nunca se le ha visto apegarse a un solo proyecto- Dijo la rubia.

¿Por qué me interesaría pasar más tiempo alrededor de gente como ustedes? Solo trato de participar en todo para que vean que estoy interesada por ellos. Pero en realidad solo quiero que no crean que estoy sola, desgraciadamente a eso han llegado los rumores de que creen que soy la chica perfecta. La chica cándida y sumisa que no es capaz de levantar la mano ante cualquier ofensa porque es demasiado buena como para que se niegue.

Como odio recordar esos días. Los días es que me mostraba a como era en realidad. Como jugaban conmigo y no les interesaba lo que sentía. Por eso recurrí a la actuación, el hecho de fingir que era perfecta era la única solución a mis problemas. Si alguien me lastimaba, fingía que no importaba. Si alguien me pedía ayuda, fingía que me importaba. Adaptarme al ambiente aun cuando este era terrible. Pero desgraciadamente mis pasos me llevaron con una persona a la cual no estoy segura de si quería conocer.

Amber.

-¡Momoko!- Y ahí estaba, su estridente voz nuevamente. –Te estuve buscando por todas partes, ¿dónde estabas?- Buscando un lugar muy lejano.

-Eso no importa Amber, aquí estoy. ¿Para qué me necesitas?- Le sonreí cariñosamente. Como si de verdad me preocupara lo que ella quisiera.

-Solo quería preguntarte si podemos irnos a casa juntas.- Ahí iba la misma pregunta de siempre.

-Claro, por algo somos amigas.- La tome de la mano y empezamos a caminar juntas.

Esto llevaba así desde hace un tiempo. Con esta Amber pidiendo acompañarme a la salida, como en los recesos. No se despegaba de mi lado sin importar que, pero debido a mi fachada de chica perfecta no podía rechazarla.

Porque Amber era la segunda chica más popular de la escuela. Siendo secundada por mí. Rechazarla solo empeoraría mis rumores que cada vez me molestaban más.

A primera vista, Amber no parece ser una mala persona. Realmente parece muy amable y dulce. Podría perdonar su acoso si no hubiera un detalle. La empecé a buscar "ella" con la mirada, siempre salía corriendo apenas acababan las clases.

-¿A quién estas buscando?- Preguntó con cierto tono sombrío en su voz. Todavía no me acostumbraba, pero sabía que hacer al respecto.

-Nada en especial, solo me gusta observar el paisaje- Otra vez ese tono meloso para hablar que tanto odiaba. -¿No se te hace interesante observar la calma y felicidad con la que salen todos del colegio?

Amber sonrió. –Por supuesto, es como si no les preocupara que el mundo se está volviendo loco con todo eso de la llegada de las Wayini.- ¿Qué? ¿Ella no dijo eso verdad?-.

–Aun si el mundo va a ser destruido, no está claro si va a pasar o no. Por lo que lo mejor es solo disfrutar los momentos, o vivir la vida tranquilamente. ¿No crees?–Afortunadamente, actué como siempre. Con una actitud tranquila y empática.

-¡Tú siempre serás un amor!- Me abrazó. Esta mujer algún día me matara con lo fuerte que da un simple abrazo. –A diferencia de algunas personas-.

Claramente sentí el veneno en su voz, entonces la pude ver, la razón por la que nunca podre confiar en Alberto, Suzel.

Suzel, siempre está sola y en silencio. Una vez observe a unas chicas intentar hablar con Suzel, pero apenas lo intentaron unos misteriosos huevos cayeron sobre todas ellas. Nadie puede hablar con Suzel. Algunos la culpan a ella, otros dicen que está siendo molestada. Pero nadie hace realmente nada. Porque la única condición para no recibir un castigo es no hablar con un propósito amigable.

Al principio yo solo creía que ella causaba esas trampas, para alejar a los demás. Pero en cada situación que observaba ella tenía una cara deprimente. Como si tratara de guardar todo su dolor y tristeza en su interior.

Entonces lo vi, como siempre Amber parecía observar a Suzel. Cada vez que algo malo le pasaba a Suzel, esta miraba el piso pensante y luego buscaba a Amber. Solo para que Amber la mirara también con una sonrisa.

-Momoko, ¿en que estas pensando?- Aquí viene otra vez. –Te quedaste callada por un gran rato-.

-Me estaba preguntando si mi hermana ya habría llegado a casa- Sonreí. –Me preocupa que algo malo pueda pasarle en el camino-.

-Aww, Momoko. Eres tan buena persona. No debes preocuparte, todo va a estar bien.- Me tomo la mano. –Vámonos rápido a casa para que puedas ver a tu hermana.- Finalmente coincidimos en algo.

Realmente, no estoy tan segura de que Amber sea la persona que moleste a Suzel. Pero es la persona más probable que he visto hasta ahora. Y las miradas que se dirigen no dejan de darme escalofríos. Amber no es mala persona. Es muy amable, al menos más amable de lo que yo soy en el fondo. Pero es muy empalagosa, molesta y acosadora. No deja de seguirme a todas partes. Es hartarte.

Aunque mi suerte no es tan mala. Llegamos a mi casa más pronto de lo que pensaba. Me despedí con una sonrisa de Amber y apenas cruce la puerta, relaje las facciones de mi rostro. En verdad que es muy cansado fingir durante la mitad de un día un cara que no es tuya y una actitud que no quieres tomar.

Al llegar pude escuchar los pasos apresurados de la persona que más quería en el mundo, Kuriko.

-¿Ya llegaste?- Se asomó tiernamente por las escaleras.

-¿Cómo esperabas que te contestara si no estuviera aquí?- Le sonreí, por primera vez en el día, verdaderamente.

-Porque sabría que iba a estar triste si no estabas, pero eso me daría la motivación para esperarte por más tiempo- Sonrío.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-.

-No te preocupes, es la primera vez que me asomo-.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?- Ahora si estaba preocupada.

-¡Hace exactamente 12 minutos!- Al momento de gritarlo me mostro el número dos con sus manitas. Aunque ese no fuera el número.

-Olvídalo, vamos a cenar-.

Luego de un rato, llegaron nuestros padres. Pasamos un rato realmente ameno entre todos. Cuando todo finalizó me dirigí a mi cuarto con la excusa de que iba a descansar. Estudie la mayoría de la tarde hasta que se hizo oscuro. Una vez con mi piyama me acosté en mi cama esperando a que dieran las 10 de la noche.

Realmente no sabía que pensar de mi vida. Ya llevaba años con el mismo ritmo. Despertar. Prepararme para lo que venía. Arreglarme. Bajar a desayunar. Disfrutar la compañía familiar. Ir a la escuela. Fingir. Actuar. Fingir. Regresar. Disfrutar la compañía familiar. Estudiar más de lo que veíamos en clase. Bañarme. Y dormir. Todo era así desde ese horrible momento. El momento en que todas esas personas me abandonaron porque dijeron que era insoportable. Cada vez que lo recuerdo no soy capaz de soportarlo.

Eso calo muy hondo en mi ser, tanto que como cualquier niña tonta. Aprendí a ser alguien que no soy, solo para encajar en el ambiente. En estos momentos de la noche, donde por fin puedo pensar claramente. Me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que soy. Cambie todo de mí. Mi apariencia, mi personalidad. Solo para que ese grupo de gente que en realidad desprecio en el fondo, me valore.

Pero lo que más odio de todo esto, es que yo también me vi influenciada por ellos. Me volví una hipócrita. Diciendo palabras bonitas en el exterior, aun cuando en el interior solo pienso palabras de desprecio. Me convertí en lo que más odio. En lo que quise escapar.

Ahora estoy atrapada en mis propias mentiras y no puedo escapar.

No pude evitar la primera lágrimas, ni la segunda, ni las que las siguieron. Me sentía tan frustrada por lo que me había convertido. Porque sabía que no podría regresar al pasado.

Entonces lo escuche. Esa voz que llevaba escuchando desde hace un mes.

-Se encuentran ahí. Ya son las 10 y más les vale no haberse dormido.- habló Buttercup.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí.- habló Bubbles.

-Yo también ya estoy aquí.- Me digne a decir, aunque estaba completamente sola en esa habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había despertado muy cansada una chica de largos cabellos rubios, y unos preciosos ojos azules. Aunque estos solo eran capaces de mostrar el dolor que pasaba por su mente.

¿Ya es de día? ¿No puedo dormir un poco más? No importa cuanto lo intente, sé que tendré que volver a ese lugar aunque no quiera. Me levante para ponerme el uniforme escolar. Este consistía en una camisa de marinero color azul rey manga larga. Con un moño rojo. La falda era del mismo color que la camisa. Siempre llevo calcetas negras arriba de la rodilla. Junto con zapatos negros.

Este uniforme siempre ha sido muy conveniente para mi condición, después de todo, tapa todo lo que necesito que oculte. Peine mi cabello en mis características coletas. Para luego bajar a desayunar. Nadie me esperaba abajo, poco a poco ya se me hacía una costumbre ver esa habitación vacía.

Hace como dos meses mi abuela fue hospitalizada, afortunadamente su enfermedad puede curarse pero solo con el debido tratamiento el cual resulto muy caro. Desde entonces aprendí a mantenerme a mí misma y a los tratamientos de mi abuela con dos trabajos como camarera en un restaurante e instructora de niños de primaria. Al principio fue difícil adaptarse al ritmo de vida que llevaba, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a este ritmo.

Con cansancio me dirigí a la escuela, no tenía la motivación para ir pero no tenía otra opción. Desde la entrada pude observar como todos los conocidos y amigos se saludaban entre si deseándose unos buenos días. Algo tan común y rutinario. Yo solo avance entre ellos tratando de no mirarlos y de que ellos no me miraran. Solo quería escapar de ese lugar y llegar lo más pronto posible al salón.

Cuando entre, algunas personas ya habían llegado. Como siempre me senté en un lugar algo apartado de todos, junto a la ventana a la mitad de todos. De esta manera no estaba hasta atrás, no estaba hasta adelante y no me sentía tan presionada estando junto la ventana.

Cuando llegó el profesor y dio inicio a la clase me pude sentir libre por unos minutos. Hasta que sentí su mirada. Esa mirada que reconocería en cualquier parte después de todo lo que había pasado. Me voltee ligeramente para ver ese cabello rojo medio largo ondulado enmarcando su rostro, un rostro con dos ojos naranjas que brillaban al observarme.

Sharon.

Temblé de pánico al pensar en lo que estaba pensando y regrese mi atención a la clase. Cuando esta finalizo, rápidamente me levante de mi asiento sin importar que pensarían los demás de mí para irme antes de que ellas se vayan. Tenía que pensar claramente donde esconderme.

Camine hasta los vestidores junto a la piscina y me encerré en uno de ellos. Si mi memoria no me fallaba en estos momentos no había clase al ser un receso general. Y los profesores aprovechaban este para ir a la cafetería a desayunar. Era mi oportunidad perfecta para esconderme aquí, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Baje la tapa del escusado, para sentarme en este y subir mis piernas. Tratando de que no se viera nada de mi ni mi mochila por el hueco de la puerta. Me la pase esperando varios minutos así con ansiedad. Realmente, esto se estaba volviendo en una rutina. Una horrible rutina que desearía cambiar por cualquier cosa. Apenas acababan las clase corría a esconderme y si ellas no me encontraban. Regresaba a escondidas a clases cuando faltaban 5 minutos para esta.

Porque cuando ellas me encontraban. El infierno se desataba.

Desgraciadamente para mí, sospeche que ese sería uno de esos días al escuchar como poco a poco la puerta de los vestidores se abría.

-Miyako.- Sharon lo dijo de una manera tan empalagosa, arrastrando poco a poco las silabas de mi nombre –Sé que estas aquí, no tienes que esconderte mi amor-.

Escuche como los sonidos de sus pasos inundaron esa silenciosa habitación, donde trataba de que ni siquiera mi respiración existiera.

-Oh vamos Miyako. No será tan malo esta vez, prometemos ser buenas contigo.- Entonces escuche esa otra voz que no quería escuchar, una voz tranquila que solo se escuchaba cuando esto sucedía, la voz de Nori.

-¡Ya sé que podemos hacer Miyako! Vamos aprovechar que te estas escondiendo para jugar a un juego.-Sharon se acercó a la puerta de la esquina. –¡¿En qué puerta se escondió Miyako?!- Pateo la puerta con tanta fuerza que no me sorprendería que se haya roto.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!- Nori pateo la puerta que seguía. –Que decepción, aquí no estaba Miyako, pero lo bueno es que solo quedan 3 puertas-.

Escuche más pasos. Pero lo que me asusto fue ver la sombra de una de ellas cerca de mi puerta.

-Vamos a patear cada una, una puerta, de esta manera acabaremos más pronto.- No por favor.

-Una- No me hagan esto.

-Dos- No quiero sufrir lo mismo otra vez.

-¡Tres!-.

Nada. Yo no estaba en esas dos puertas, pero ahora era evidente en cual estaba.

-¡Miyako!- Esta vez hablo Nori. –Porque te resistes, sabes que mientras más te resistas, peor te ira.

-Sal ya Miyako, ya sabemos perfectamente donde estas.- Sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas, pero solo quería evitar lo inevitable.

La puerta se abrió lentamente al no tener ningún seguro.

-Oh mi querida Miyako. La manera en que tiemblas no se puede perder.- Ahí, frente a mí se encontraba mí otra pesadilla, de cabello castaño frondoso y corto. Con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con locura a través de ese teléfono que me grababa temblar. –Eres tan linda cuando tiemblas-.

-Ya para ese video, que Miyako merece un castigo por escapar otra vez tantas veces y por no abrir la puerta.- Sharon se metió al baño y me jalo junto con ella para que saliera a los vestidores. –Tienes idea de cuánto tuvimos que pasar para buscarte.- Repentinamente su voz cambio y el primer golpe llego. Fue directo a mi cara, que junto con los temblores mi hicieron caer.

Nori me tomo de los brazos por atrás para que no intentara escapar.

-Fue una semana bastante molesta en la que te buscamos en cada receso y después de la escuela.- Empezó Sharon. –Resulta que la niña cobarde intento huir otra vez- Otro golpe en el estómago. –Fue bastante aburrido no tener a nuestro juguete, pero ahora desahogaremos contigo lo de toda la semana- Se levantó para darme una patada en las costillas que me saco por un momento el aire –Nori, cárgala y vamos a la piscina-.

Una cosa era cargar a una persona, otra era arrastrarla por las piernas. Y así es como me llevaron a la piscina.

-Es tu turno Nori.- Sharon me tomo de las manos. Para que Nori pudiera pararse enfrente de mí.

-¿Ves esto?- Señalo la piscina –Agua, todos saben cuánto odias el agua debido a que siempre faltas a esta clase.- Me tomo de las manos y solo pude observarla con pánico. No sería capaz. –Es hora de que aprendas a nadar Miyako- Apretó con mucha fuerza mis muñecas para poder cargarme, y aventarme justo en el centro de la piscina.

Agua.

Tenía razón.

Yo odiaba el agua.

Con desesperación intente mover los brazos tratando de salir a la superficie, aunque cada vez que salía a tomar una bocanada de aire, volvía a hundirme. En los pocos segundos que estaba en la superficie escuchaba sus risas.

Como pude poco a poco me fui arrastrando a la orilla. Aprovechando que habían algunos carriles para separar a los nadadores, para sostenerme. Para mi desgracia, cada vez que intentaba respirar sentía más agua en los pulmones. En lo que me arrastraba vi como sus risas se alejaban. Finalmente llegue a la orilla, donde pude respirar con calma. Asustada voltee a todas partes. Para mi tranquilidad ellas ya se habían ido. Creo que les basto con verme ahogarme.

Empecé a buscar mi mochila pero mi di cuenta de un detalle. Esta estaba flotando tranquilamente en el agua. Mientras que todos mis libros y cuadernos se mojaban.

Hoy no podría regresar a clases. Como todas las demás veces que Sharon y Nori me encontraban durante el receso.

Cuando recupere mi mochila gracias a la red para limpiar la piscina. Verifique que mis cosas estuvieran intactas. Para mi suerte, mi mochila era impermeable por dentro. No se mojaron tanto mis cosas. Por lo que solo tenía que dejar que se secara un rato.

No podía salir mojada, toda la gente me preguntaría que me habría pasado y no quería más problemas con mis rumores. Así que me recosté en el pasto bajo el sol. En una cancha cerca de la piscina, afortunadamente no había nadie ahí tampoco. Mis rumores empezaron desde que empezó todo lo de Sharon y Nori. Para poder ocultar los golpes en mi rostro, empecé a utilizar mucho maquillaje. Esto ocasiono que la gente me mirara con curiosidad al ver mi cara de niña con exceso de rubor.

Pero ese no fue el mayor problema, sino mis faltas. Debido a que faltaba mucho a clases por cosas como las de hoy. Y todos sabían que yo vivía sola con mi abuela. Empezaron a sospechar que tenía trabajos sospechosos para poder mantenerme. Que debido a esos trabajos sospechosos, tenía que faltar a clases a atender a mis clientes. Y el maquillaje era una costumbre que no podía perder.

Estúpidos rumores. Como si en verdad supieran de lo que hablaran.

Como no tenía ningún amigo. A nadie le había dicho lo sucedido con mi abuela, y si lo dijera solo aumentaría la sospecha de mis rumores. Por lo que estaba mejor así. Desde que entre a la escuela me había mantenido con ese perfil bajo debido a que era demasiado tímida para hacer amigos. Y eso solo me trajo la incomoda pero tranquila soledad.

Desgraciadamente, fue mi soledad lo que atrajo a Sharon y Nori. Al principio fue un accidente que las hizo vengarse de mí. Pero las satisfacía tanto verme sufrir que se volvió una costumbre. Como se dieron cuenta que no tenía nadie a mi lado que me ayudara y era demasiado sumisa para decir algo. Siguieron con lo que ellas consideraban, un pasatiempo.

Cuando me di cuenta, los alumnos se estaban acercando a la cancha. De seguro ya habían empezado las clases. Había perdido una clase más. Si esto seguía así pronto tendría otro reporte. Con algo de esfuerzo me las había apañado para estudiar en casa aun con mis trabajos y deberes. Sin tener ningún amigo de aquí. Gracias a dos chicas que conocía.

Antes de que me atraparan en la cancha sin ir a mi clase. Tome mis cosas y corrí hacia la entrada rodeando los vestidores, tratando de que no me vieran.

El sol había hecho un buen trabajo como secador, ya que mis ropas ahora solo estaban húmedas. Cuando llegue a la entrada del colegio primero me asegure de observar al guardia de seguridad. Y como siempre, estaba dormido.

Aprovechando, abrí lentamente las puertas y las cerré de vuelta. Para salir tranquilamente de la escuela luego de haber pasado la peor hora.

Me dirigí directamente a mi trabajo como instructora de un lindo niño, con la excusa de que salí más temprano de la escuela porque ya no tenía más clases. Luego de enseñarle unas cosas básicas de gramática. Me dirigí al restaurante donde trabajaba. Era un lugar sencillo donde podías tener una plática amena con amigos en un ambiente tranquilo o venir en familia a pasar un buen rato, Gary's. Me puse mi uniforme de trabajo el cual consistía en una simple blusa blanca de manga larga. Con una falda negra arriba de las rodillas. Junto a esta unos simples zapatos negros.

Mientras atendía a algunos clientes pude observar como una familia entraba por las puertas con su hija haciendo un gran escándalo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero comer aquí! ¡Nunca he comido aquí! ¡Así que de seguro la comida sabe raro!- La niña se aferraba en un abrazo a su madre que la miraba nerviosa por el escándalo. Mientras que su padre solo reía sigilosamente. No pude evitarlo, pero esa imagen familiar me dio envidia. Después de todo, yo nunca había tenido algo así.

-Tranquila.- Me acerque con confianza a la familia. –Tenemos unos postres deliciosos que de seguro te gustaran, mientras tanto puedes esperar con tus padres a que te traiga un folleto con imágenes de los lindos postres. ¿Te parece?- Le sonreí con confianza y cariño.

-¡Sí! Mami, yo quiero un postre.- Puede que haya hecho algo malo al ver la cara de duda de la madre, pero la niña se había calmado.

El día siguió tranquilo hasta que regrese a casa. Nuevamente una casa vacía, sin nadie que me recibiera. Entre sin ánimos por esta, saque la cena que había comido el día anterior y la volvía a calentar. No podía desperdiciar tan fácilmente la comida. Luego de la cena lave todos los platos y subí a mi habitación. Luego de dejar que el agua calmara mis nervios me dispuse a ponerme mi piyama para esperar a que fueran las 10. La única buena hora del día aparte de las visitas a mi abuela.

Visitar a mi abuela siempre eran buenos momentos. Me recibía con una sonrisa y nos disponíamos a platicar. El único problema venía cuando ella sacaba el tema de cómo iba la escuela, pero sabía manejarlo. Siempre que iba trataba de llevarle alguna clase de postre, solo para enseñarle una muestra de mi afecto.

Mientras pensaba en mi abuela. Finalmente dieron las 10.

-Se encuentran ahí. Ya son las 10 y más les vale no haberse dormido.- Habló Buttercup.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí.- Contesté.

-Yo también ya estoy aquí.- Habló Blossom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, pues tenía esta historia hace tiempo, pero como que perdí el amor a escribir, y solo leía, la olvide. Esta no es mi primera historia. Pero si es la primera que trato de hacer bien.

Se darán cuenta que falto Kaoru. Pero para ella falta un poco más, junto con la aparición de otros tres chicos.

No pido nada, solo que disfruten, y yo seguiré publicando por gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

Una bella chica de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes. Se levantaba perezosamente de su cama. Su pelo era lacio y le llegaba sobre los hombros. Pero sin importarle eso, tomo una peluca corta verde oscuro que tenía cerca de ella. Se despojó de su piyama, y tomo unas vendas para empezar a vendar lentamente su pecho. Luego se puso una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros. Intento cepillar la peluca y luego acomodarla para que esta no se cayera. Se cepillo tranquilamente los dientes, y acabada su tarea su puso un chaleco negro. El cual, definitivamente ocultaba todas sus curvas.

-Buenos días.- Saludó perezosamente.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Dai.

-¿Papá y Shou no se han levantado?-.

-No.- Respondió secamente-

-Avísales que salí temprano-.

-Bueno-.

Sin decir nada más, ella tomo su mochila y salió tranquilamente de su casa. O lo que se podía considerar hogar. Mientras tanto en su mente, solo podía pensar en que, desde hace un mes, finalmente estaba yendo temprano a la escuela.

Después de tanto tiempo. ¿Finalmente me estoy enfocando en los estudios? Eso sí que es extraño. Hace tiempo solo podía pensar en jugar fútbol, o en realizar una buena pelea. Pero desde que encontré ese cuaderno. Supongo que ya no puedo pensar igual. Yo llevo 10 años con el mismo estilo de vida, a diferencia de ellas que llevan meses. No es tan fácil desacostumbrarse. Aun así, quiero hacerlo, pero supongo que será muy difícil.

En eso escuche una voz muy familiar hablándome. Cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba enfrente del colegio, por lo que no tenía otra opción que prestarle atención a esa voz.

Unos ojos ámbar acompañados de unos cabellos azul rey. Me miraban expectante, esperando una respuesta que yo no sabía.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Maldita sea Butch, es la tercera vez que te lo pregunto.- Casi lo había olvidado, tenía un nombre diferente cada vez que salía de esas puertas.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué querías decirme?- Sonreí nerviosamente.

-Te preguntaba sobre la maestra de Lenguas. Últimamente está dejando demasiadas tareas que, hay que ser honestos. ¿De que me sirve aprender griego cuando nunca lo voy a hablar?- Y ahí estaba Jeremy otra vez. Quejándose de otra maestra la cual para él era inútil lo que enseñaba.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero lo que importa es la calificación que vayas a sacar. Aun si no sirve, lo importante es memorizarlo por un tiempo para ir bien en el examen.- Ahora la enseñanza era así. Importaba más conseguir un número alto que aprender algo elemental.

-Pero sigue siendo inútil, ¿entonces de que sirve que venga a la escuela?-.

-Vienes a perder el tiempo, ya lo sabes.- Le sonreí por reojo mientras seguíamos avanzando a nuestros salones.

-Tú dices eso, pero últimamente tus calificaciones han mejorado.- Tenía razón, desde que las conocí a ellas entendí que si quería cumplir mi objetivo tendría que mejorar mis calificaciones.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, el profesor ya había llegado. Y la clase tenía que empezar. Preste atención a la clase tranquilamente. Anoté todo lo que pude ya que me podría ayudar después. Al principio, casi no tomaba notas. Solo lo que sonaba importante. Por eso cuando empecé a tomar varias notas durante toda la clase, Jeremy creyó que estaba enferma. Tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para no ir a la enfermería, siempre he evitado terminar en ese lugar.

Cuando acabaron las clases me disponía a pasar un tranquilo receso con Jeremy jugando fútbol. Hasta que lo vi. ¿Qué hace el imbécil de Franck frente a nuestra clase? Claramente pude distinguir su horrible cabello marrón y ojos morados viéndome con odio. Si pensaba armar una pelea justo en mi clase no se lo permitiría, porque yo me llevaría la mayoría de la culpa.

Afortunadamente solo espero a su amigo de cabellos negros para que los dos se largaran de ahí entre bromas. Aunque pude distinguir esa mirada de amenaza que me dirigió antes de largarse. Mientras tanto Jeremy nunca se enteró de la guerra de miradas que acababa de pasar, creo que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia con lo tranquilo que estaba.

El día siguió bastante tranquilo, sin contratiempos por parte del estúpido de Franck. Me despedí de Jeremy en la entrada del colegio. Aunque fuera mi mejor amigo, ni él ni nadie deberían saber dónde vivía.

Todo el ambiente tranquilo que sentí durante el día, se fue destruyendo conforme llegaba a esa casa. Tenía miedo de que me vieran, pero la suerte volvió a sonreírme el día de hoy. No había nadie en mi casa, ni siquiera estaban mis hermanos. Con pasos sigilosos camine a la cocine y comí lo más rápido que pude un pedazo de pizza y un refresco. Acabada mi tarea, corrí hacia mi habitación para empezar mi crimen.

Empecé por despojarme de esa molesta peluca. Para luego cepillar mi cabello negro hasta que este quedara completamente lacio y recto. Tome una caja que estaba bien escondida bajo mi cama, la cual contenía un uniforme femenino de mi escuela, y ropa interior femenina. Me desvestí por completo, hasta quitarme las molestas vendas. Empecé a vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela. Originalmente es una camisa de marinero color blanco, manga corta. Con un moño negro, una falda negra, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Pero en mi caso usaba una licra negra hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas calcetas cortas negras.

Acabado mi crimen, baje con más sigilo con el cual entre. Y salí a escondidas de mi propia casa.

Una vez en la calle empecé a caminar mucho. Hasta que llegue a una calle donde estaba la casa que estaba buscando. Aunque más que casa esa era una mansión. En esa mansión habitaba la hermosa Señorita Bellum. Pero debido a que casi no tenía tiempo para cuidar de ella y no quería pagarle a alguien que la limpiara por orgullo. Me ofrecí a cuidar de su jardín, con una condición claro. Y no pensaba limpiar la mansión, ese lugar era enorme.

Entre por las rejas con la llave que hace tiempo me dio la Señorita Bellum. Una vez dentro, comencé a buscar las herramientas que necesitaría. No fue tan difícil. Llevaba un tiempo yendo a ese lugar, por lo que lo conocía de memoria.

Una vez las encontré empecé a quitar las malas hierbas. Como había ido hace pocos días, y el jardín no cambiaba mucho de un día para otro. No me tomo más de una hora, aun si el jardín era enorme.

Antes de irme tome una flor amarilla y corrí a las rejas de la mansión. Cerré la puerta rápidamente para correr a casa, si no me equivocaba ya era muy tarde.

Desgraciadamente, no se equivocaba, cuando llegó a su hogar las luces estaban prendidas en clara muestra de que alguien estaba en la casa. Sin otra opción buscó la ventana de su habitación y empezó a escalar gracias a un árbol junto a esta. Una vez en su ventana se despojó rápidamente de su uniforme y la ropa interior. Los guardo en la caja, se puso las vendas, se vistió con el uniforme masculino y la peluca. Vio el cuaderno negro hecho con piel que contenía la caja junto al uniforme femenino antes de cerrar la caja y volverla a guardar bajo su cama.

Si no me hubiera apurado, lo más probable es que no lo habría evitado. Porque apenas acabe de guardar la caja, escuche pasos frente a mi habitación. Hasta que alguien abrió mi puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Mi padre preguntó con voz prepotente, aun con esa mascara ocultando su rostro se notaban expresiones de enojo. Tenía que pensar sabiamente mi respuesta, no sabía hasta donde me había buscado.

-Estaba aquí. Aunque baje por un momento para buscar mi mochila.- Si no recordaba mal, la mochila todo el tiempo estuvo en mi habitación, pero bajo el escritorio.

-Te estuve gritando para que aparecieras, ¿porque no me contestaste?- Al parecer me creyó lo primero para hacer otra pregunta.

-Estuve usando audífonos.-

Me miro por unos segundos como si dudara, después de todo, mis audífonos no estaban en una vista accesible de mi habitación como para que los haya dejado para hablar con él.

-Está bien, que no se vuelva a repetir.-

-Lo entiendo.-

Así sin más, salió de mi habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez pude soltar ese aire que estuve conteniendo, saqué nuevamente la caja. Pero no para ver el uniforme, sino para ver el cuaderno.

Hace tiempo lo encontré, lo que hizo que cambiara por completo mi estilo de vida y mi manera de pensar.

El diario de mi madre.

Antes de seguir contemplándolo. Me levante para tomar una ducha. Una vez realizada mi tarea, me dispuse a ponerme mi piyama, un bóxer y una camiseta. Para esperar nuevamente a que dieran las 10 de la noche.

Cada día era así, tenía que ponerme esas incomodas vendas para que nadie notara que era una mujer. Junto a estas, llevaba una peluca color verde parecido al cabello de mis hermanos. Todo esto había empezado desde que madre había fallecido, y padre tratando de evitar ver a madre en mí. Me vistió de hombre.

Cuando era una niña, lo considere divertido. Me habían enseñado a enfrentarme a cualquiera. Era divertido pelear. Pero a mis 16 años, seguía siendo bastante infantil. Ignorando a los profesores, peleando con cualquiera, y haciendo travesuras. Eso siguió así hasta hace 4 meses. Cuando encontré el cuaderno escondido en un gran peluche que tenía desde niña y rompí por accidente. Abrí el cuaderno al azar, tratando de entender a quién pertenecía y que hacía en mi peluche.

 _"08/02/2005_

 _Es tan hermosa. Espere tanto tiempo para poder tener a una princesa bajo mi cuidado. Es amable y tierna. Siempre está jugando con ese gran peluche de jirafa. Hoy le pregunté el porqué lo adora tanto. ¿Y sabes que me confesó? Que esperaba que la jirafa la ayudara a brincar la cerca del vecino. Para poder conseguir una flor del ranúnculo*._

 _¿Cómo se habrá enterado mi niña que me encantan las flores del ranúnculo? Pero no fue por eso, me confesó que el ranúnculo la hacía sentir en paz. Es igualita a mí, es igual a la pequeña Buttercup que siempre espere que fuera. Estoy segura que algún día será la chica amable y generosa que siempre espere que fuera. Aun cuando yo ya no pueda estar aquí._

 _Mi preciosa niña, espero que mi ausencia no te impida ser Buttercup. La hermosa princesa que luchó contra un ejército de monstruos para proteger a su reino. Sé que será molesto que espere eso de ti, pero siempre fue mi sueño._

 _Perdón si mi deseo te resultó una molestia, pero aun si no logras serlo por culpa de tu padre, o por tus propios deseos. No te sientas culpable, no olvides que mamá siempre te amará seas como seas._

 _Te amo, Kaoru. Con amor, Mitsuko."_

Mamá.

¿Por qué aun ahora me sigues haciendo llorar? Lo siento madre, no pude ser la Buttercup que siempre esperaste que fuera.

Trataré, te prometo que trataré de ser la Buttercup que siempre esperaste que fuera. No importa que padre no lo quiera. Trataré de no desilusionarte más.

Rápidamente cerré el cuaderno antes de que mis lágrimas borraran la tinta escrita con un pulso firme. Lo guardé en la caja, y la escondí nuevamente debajo de la cama. Estoy segura que en algún momento tendré que buscar un mejor refugio que una caja de zapatos. Mas eso será en otro momento.

Me senté en la cama, y esperé a que dieran las 10 para poder dormir. Cuando finalmente las dieron, no escuché nada. Por lo que de verdad pensé que acababan de abandonarme para irse a dormir. Las muy ingratas.

-Se encuentran ahí. Ya son las 10 y más les vale no haberse dormido.- Hablé.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí.- Contestó Bubbles.

-Yo también ya estoy aquí.- Habló Blossom.

-Y yo que creía que me habían abandonado a mi suerte, bueno da igual, ¿Quién quiere hablar de su día primero?.-

-En mi caso, nada en particular. Solo Amber pareciendo una acosadora.-

-…-.

-Bubbles, ¿no tienes nada que decir?- Preguntó Blossom.

-Me encontraron.- Esas desgraciadas, ¿cómo se atreven?

-¿Te escondiste en los baños de la piscina?- Pregunté.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?-.

-Era el único lugar donde no te habían buscado. A la próxima usa un lugar donde ya hayan buscado- Habló Blossom.

-Esta bien- Habló con voz queda Bubbles.

-No hables así, no te estamos culpando- Hablé.

-Lo siento-.

-Esta bien Bubbles, no es necesario disculparse- La calmó Blossom.

-Mmh-.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- Sugerí. -¿Ya hicieron sus tareas? Porque yo no he hecho nada y estoy segura de que estas divisiones no tienen sentido-.

-¿Estás viendo divisiones sintéticas?- Preguntó Blossom.

-No, las largas-.

-Entonces yo no podré ayudarte, ni yo las entiendo- Bubbles habló con ese tono tranquilo y alegre.

-Creo que no tengo de otra que enseñarle a las dos, ¿tienen cuadernos a la mano?- Preguntó Blossom.

-Claro, hasta puse tu nombre en él para no olvidarlo. Escrito con una bella pluma rosa para recordarme a tus ojos mirándome acusadoramente.- Bromeé.

-Pff- ¿Eso fue una risita de Bubbles?

-Mi trabajo esta cumplido, logré que Bubbles riera. Buenas noches chicas.- Ahora sí, la risa de Bubbles se escuchó con claridad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Sabes que no deberíamos dormir hasta que den las doce- Habló Blossom.

-Una cosa es deber, y otra poder-.

-Por favor, Buttercup, no nos dejes- Escuche la tierna voz de Bubbles.

-Ya que lo pides de esa manera no tendré otra opción que resignarme.-

-Gracias, Buttercup- Niña manipuladora.

-Pero no te confíes Bubbles, algún día me resistiré a tus encantos-.

-Dejando este dilema de lado, ¿van a estudiar, o no?- Habló Blossom.

-Ya voy, ya voy-.

A veces no puedo creer. Las hermosas amistades que pude desarrollar. Personas que pudieron conocer al verdadero yo. Y lo aceptaron. Las circunstancias y razones no fueron las mejores, el mundo está a punto de morir por estas. Mas eso no impide que este tan feliz de poder haberlas conocido chicas.

Solo pensar como pasaron las cosas, de un día para otro el mundo estaba de cabeza y no entendíamos que éramos nosotras mismas. Pero el poder hablar entre nosotras nos tranquilizó completamente. No sé que habría hecho ese día si no fuera por ellas. Saber que no teníamos que tener miedo de ser las únicas Wayini del lugar. Fue tranquilizante, aun cuando parecíamos unas locas al hablar solas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace un mes.

 _"Hola preciosas,_

 _¡Felicidades! Han sido escogidas para ser una Wayini. De entre millones de chicas que habitan la nación las escogimos a ustedes. ¿Quieren saber el porqué? ¡Porque son hermosas! ¡Por dentro y por fuera!_

 _Bueno dejando las felicitaciones de lado, sé que les preocupara como las miren los demás al escuchar esta voz. Tranquilas, al ver sus caras verán que también les estamos hablando, pero ese será otro mensaje general. Ustedes merecían más que eso._

 _Para ponerlo simple, han sido bendecidas para ascender como ángeles. Han sufrido mucho por quienes los rodean, ahora podrán decidir que será de ellos. Ustedes son el fruto de sus países. Fueron moldeadas por el ambiente en que vivieron. ¡Aprovéchenlo! Ahora podrán cambiar ese molde._

 _Todas ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora. Podrán crear y destruir a su propio gusto. Mientras estén en su país, podrán hacer lo que quieran con él. Pero para que no dependan solo de eso si llegan a salir de él, y también para que tengan algo de individualidad, se les asigno aleatoriamente un poder, descúbranlo y enséñenoslo._

 _Cuídense nuestras queridas Wayini. Y decidan sabiamente que hacer ahora."_

-¿Qué?-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-¿Por qué todos están asustados?-.

-¿De qué tienen miedo?-.

-Cállense-.

-¿Por qué oigo tantas voces en mi cabeza?-.

-Silencio-.

-Tienen miedo de mí-.

-¡Cállense!-.

-¡Tienen miedo de las Wayini!-.

-Tienen miedo de nosotras-.

-¿Nos van a lastimar?-.

-No, nosotros vamos a lastimarlos-.

-¡Yo nunca quise lastimar a nadie!-.

-Por favor, silencio-.

-Perdónenme, yo nunca quise ser esto-.

-Quítenme esto, nunca lo quise.

-¡CÁLLENSE!-.

Silencio.

 _"Vaya, vaya. Al parecer todo lo que dicen lo escuchan las demás. Esto sería problemático porque no podrán seguir encubiertas y ya no tendría sentido el juego. Pero tampoco queremos que queden solas sin tener a alguien que se parezca a ustedes._

 _¡Lo tengo! Haremos grupos de tres. ¿Les pareces bien? Mejor no contesten no les voy a entender. Aunque aún sería un problema que las voces les interrumpan durante el día._

 _Ya está, lo hemos decidido, solo las escucharan en la noche. Será por poco tiempo para que puedan al menos tener una charla. Tranquilas mis niñas, no importa que pase, las protegeremos de todos los problemas que se les presente._

 _Confíen en nosotros, pero sobre todo confíen entre ustedes."_

"Tengo que salir de aquí." Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru vio con pánico a Jeremy frente a ella. Él solo se quedó mirando el cielo con cara de estupefacción.

-Dime que no estoy loco y también escuchaste una voz.-

-Yo…yo…- No entendía nada, ¿qué fue eso? ¿a qué se referían con Wayini?- Creo que no fuimos los únicos, mira las caras de los demás.-

Mucho estaban impactados, con las bocas abiertas y los ojos grandes. Hasta algunos estaban llorando. Pronto todo se volvió una muchedumbre de gritos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-

-No me digan que todos vamos a morir.-

-¿Qué son las Wayini?.-

-Me preguntó si somo los únicos locos que lo escucharon.-

-Tengo que hablarle a mi padres.-

-Me voy, tiene que ser este lugar el que este mal.-

Empezaron a correr como una multitud enloquecida. Aprovechando el bullicio, me separe de Jeremy para poder pensar calmadamente lo que acababa de pasar. Usando mis habilidades para escapar, brinque la cerca y busque un lugar tranquilo donde pensar. Pero afuera todo era lo mismo, la gente corría enloquecida buscando respuestas.

Trate de huir, como si de pronto el mundo no se hubiera puesto de cabeza. Hasta que lo encontré, el parque estaba completamente abandonado, busque un lugar donde pensar y termine escalando un árbol.

-¿A qué se refería con Wayini? ¿Qué eran esas voces? Se supone que soy la única de mi país que la escuchó. Dicen que soy su Wayini. ¿Por qué yo?-

Ahora solo escuchaba silencio, y quise comprobar otra cosa.

-Dicen que tengo un poder, bueno vamos a probar.- Puse mi mano en el árbol, pero no pasó nada.

-Ehm, ¡Oh sagrado árbol, escucha mis palabras y crece! ¡O lo que sea!- No pasó nada.

-De seguro me estoy volviendo loca con esta confusión. Debieron correr por otra razón. Es imposible que exista algo llamado Wayini- Decidí irme, y…

El árbol comenzó a crecer.

-¡Woah!- Esa voz no mintió, de verdad tenía poderes. Estaba creciendo muy alto. Pero...

-¡¿Cómo detengo esto?!- Lo volví a tocar, pero no pasó nada. -¡Para!-

Pero no paro, se empezó a quemar. Los pedazos de las ramas quemadas empezaron a caer, y a quemar el césped. Y este se extendió muy rápido.

Sin pensar en nada más, trate de huir, pero el fuego se expandía rápido, estaba a punto de alcanzarme. En eso los arboles se movieron, crecieron sus ramas y raíces para que formaran una pared que me protegiera del fuego.

No lo entendía, los estaba matando y solo huía para que no me lastimara mi propia destrucción. Pero aun cuando me quede quieta, las ramas siguieron tratando de protegerme para que el fuego no me alcanzara.

Esto estaba mal, pero no pensé en nada más.

-Lo siento, no quería lastimarlos- Y corrí lejos de ahí.-

 _-Supongo que mucho habrán escuchado de las malas noticias sobre las Wayini. Nadie entiende que está pasando y nos estamos informando que pasó en todas las partes del mundo. Desde América hasta Oceanía. Pero no se preocupen, su gobierno hará lo que sea para protegerlos de esta llamada Wayini. Por otras noticias no llegó el informe que un loco incendio el parque de Mastel. Aunque quien puede culparlo, en estas circunstancias, hasta el más cuerdo enloquece. Y tranquilos el incendio no llegó a más, aunque no creo que sea eso lo que les preocupe.-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miyako se empezó a marear, estaba pensando que Nori había usado un truco hipnotista con ella al escuchar esa voz. Pero al ver la cara de espanto de la profesora, se dio cuenta que no fue así. Pronto todos, junto con la profesora empezaron a correr con miedo hacía el exterior.

La única que se quedó, fue Miyako. Y no hizo amago por salir. Se mantuvo callada unos instantes y luego explotó.

-¡Dios! Esta situación es perfecta para una historia de romance. ¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Amor en tiempos de Wayini? ¡Kyaaa!- Luego de la tormenta llegó la calma.

-Cofcof- Se pone recta.- Supongo que fui escogida debido a mi situación familiar y social. Pero no creo que este país esté tan mal como para que yo lo represente.- Sonrió melancólicamente.

-Me preguntó a que se referían con poderes…- Solo miro su mano por un instante, para ver si pasaba algo en especial.

Se acercó lentamente al escritorio de la maestra, para ver si pasaba algo.

-Emmh, ¿muévete?- Y la mesa empezó a flotar. -¡Qué lindo! Me preguntó si puedo subirme.-

Pero antes de que lo intentará la mesa se levantó de golpe y le pego al techo. Y entonces todos los objetos en el salón se empezaron a levantar y a chocar con el techo.

Asustada corrió hacia la esquina tratando de evitar que los objetos la golpearan. Pero en eso, el edificio empezó a temblar. Y ella ya no pudo soportarlo.

-¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡Detente, no desee que todo se moviera!- Pronto todo se quedó quieto, entonces empezó a caer. Con temor, Miyako se pegó más a la pared tratando de evitar una herida. Cuando todo se calmó, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo al hospital para ver a su abuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momoko seriamente pensó que era alguna broma de un loco que se paró afuera de la escuela a hacer un escandaló. Pero viendo que hasta los profesores no podían manejar esa situación. Asumió por su cuenta que ahí acababan las clases.

Tomó sus cosas y salió tranquilamente entre la muchedumbre. Muchos al verla siguieron su ejemplo y salieron del aula.

Aunque cuando llegó al exterior, notó que todos estaban igual. Y se preguntó porque nadie buscaba al loco gritón como ella.

Así pudieron seguir las cosas. Hasta que lo vio.

Un tipo estaba acosando a una de sus compañeras, y él se veía bastante mayor que ella. No le agradaban sus compañeros, pero no los odiaba al punto de desearles eso.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada ante eso. Solo observar, porque ella tenía la misma fuerza que la chica que estaba siendo molestada. Le dejo de tomar importancia, e intento marcharse hasta que lo oyó.

-Si tan solo fueras más joven, pero que le vamos a hacer.-

Momoko lo entendió, ese tipo era un asaltacunas, y al igual que su compañera, su pequeña hermana podría terminar en esa situación, ¿entonces nadie la ayudaría? Asustada por los posibles resultados, se acercó a la escena sin nada en mente.

-Suéltala.- Definitivamente no pensó en nada.

-Miren esto, ¿quisiste hacernos compañía? Mientras más mejor.- Iba a tomarla del brazo, pero entonces pasó. Todo empezó a temblar.

-¡Te dije que la sueltes!- Sin importarle que todo se estaba moviendo, tomo a su compañera del antebrazo y se echó a correr.

Una vez lo perdieron de vista todo se calmó. Pero ella ignoró el temblor que había sucedido viéndolo como simple fortuna. Su compañera le agradecio repetidas veces, pero no le tomo importancia. Esa misma noche, al escuchar a sus futuras mejores amigas, se dio cuenta que ella lo causó. Pero viendo como pasaron las cosas desde la mañana, no se sorprendió demasiado.

-¡Ya me voy a dormir, mamá!- Gritó Momoko.

-Estos vecinos y sus gritos.- Se escuchó una voz con un ligero toque masculino.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Una voz chillona gritó.

-Woah, ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó la voz marimacha.

-Acabo de enloquecer.- Afirmó Momoko.

-Eres mi conciencia, ¿o de verdad estoy hablando con alguien?- Preguntó la voz chillona, ahora con un tono dulce.

-Quiero pensar que al menos soy una persona y no una conciencia.- Le respondió la voz marimacha en todo de burla.

-A ver, a ver. Calma. Les creo que no son mi conciencia. ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunté.

-No me digan que esto tiene que ver con los extraños eventos de esta mañana.- La tierna voz sonaba asustada.

-Para evitarnos conflictos, primero las presentaciones. ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunté.

-¡Al menos preséntate tu primero!- La marimacha sonaba enojada.

-Mi nombre es Momoko. ¿Quiénes son?-

-Soy Kaoru- Contestó la denominada "marimacha".

-Un placer, me llamó Miyako.- Sonó la tierna voz.

-Ahora creo que tendremos una larga charla para tratar de entender que está pasando.- Habló Kaoru.

-Estoy feliz de que comprendas.- Comenté en broma.

-Bueno, entonces, cuéntenme cuanto saben de estas llamadas Wayini.- Miyako decidió hablar.

Y esa fue, la noche más largas para estas confundidas chicas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Ranúnculo: Es Buttercup en español. Es una planta que genera frutos secos y flores por lo general amarillas.

Perdonen la tardanza. -Dogeza-. Siempre supe que tengo un terrible ritmo para continuar las cosas. Aun así gracias por sus revie _ws_. Si no fuera por ellos no tendría tanta motivación. Pero como dije antes, haré lo que sea por terminarla.

Trataré de actualizar más seguido. Y para el próximo capítulo finalmente verán a los chicos.

Rose of Dark fuera.


End file.
